The 4 times Dave felt out of place and the 1 time he didn't
by The Queen of Rose
Summary: Self explanatory... no? ;P


**Okay guys! Here is one of our promised oneshots :D**

**First we want to say a big thank you to everyone who sent in prompts and well wishes and we hope you all have/had a happy Easter too!**

**We have made a note of all your lovely prompts and will in time be writing a few more as the story progresses if we can't fit them into the main storyline… we actually liked so many of the ideas that we ARE including them in the main story so don't despair if you don't see yours and keep your eyes peeled ;P**

**We'll probably even be writing the ones that don't make it after we finish the story so feel free to keep sending them! **

**Now the prompt we used for this oneshot was one from the lovely and amazing, Whovian13- **

'… _an interaction between Kurt and Karofsky when they were both still at McKinley. Even just Karofsky noticing Kurt for the first time and seeing how special he is.'_

**We saw it and immediately began building on the idea she gave us. A lot of you requested some Seb and Dave too so we kind of mashed the ideas together… we hope you like how we did this :)**

* * *

**4 times Dave felt out of place and the 1 time he was exactly where he wanted to be**

* * *

The first time he felt out of place was when he was seven years old.

Dave never thought of himself as different to anyone really. He had his mom and dad, no brothers or sisters but he didn't mind that really, he liked playing with sticks in the garden pretending they were swords and he hated school and practising his numbers when all he wanted to do was play and he despised carrots because yuck! Who even liked carrots? He didn't care what his mom said.

It wasn't until he was out with his mother one day, walking along the run down street that housed a the tiny corner shop most people frequented, the beaten Laundromat and a small café that had somehow managed to stay afloat, that he realised that he wasn't exactly the same as he thought he was.

His mom and him were headed with this week's washing to do when his mother stopped just shy of the door to talk to the old lady who lived down their street that always pinched his cheeks. It was horrible. He was practically grown up now, she couldn't just grab him like he was a big baby.

So hoping to avoid that, Dave hid behind his mother's legs and skittered away unnoticed as they talked and talked and talked. He didn't know what they could find to talk about all the time, didn't they get bored?

Huffing he made his way a little further down the street where he knew there was a big patch of grass. Not quite a park because there was nothing there but grass and the occasional tree, but a lot of the neighbourhood kids played there while their parents shopped or did laundry.

It was a nice day, not too hot and not too cold that his mom forced a jacket on him, so he was happy to hang outside and maybe climb that big tree on the far side that he'd never been able to reach the lower branch to. He was determined to do it, most of the kids in his class were already bragging about reaching the top and Dave hated when people beat him at things. His mom said he was competitive.

Rounding the corner he saw that there was quite a few people already there, a few mom's and a group of kids Dave recognised from school as being a year older than him. What caught his eye however was the washed out little tricycle trundling along the soft grass with a wide eyed little boy perched happily on top. He couldn't have been older than three, he still had all that chubby baby fat that still made him look cute and didn't get him teased and his feet and arms just reached the pedals and handles.

He was currently driving in circles quite happily, just going round and around with the biggest smile, his little face constantly looking towards one of the moms who was clapping and cheering for him, like driving in pointless circles was the best thing ever.

Dave just shrugged it off and headed towards the tree he wanted, taking the long way around because he didn't want to walk through the group of big kids in the middle that he knew for a fact were all Dominants. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, but he wasn't stupid either and he knew that particular group liked picking on people younger than them. Even with his maths skills he still knew that four against one weren't good numbers.

It seemed like the little kid didn't quite get that memo though as he got brave or bored and began riding into the centre of the field right for the group, unbeknownst to his mom who had gotten distracted talking to another lady.

Dave stopped for a second though he didn't really understand why. He just felt a little itchy all over and his feet were refusing the cooperate all of a sudden, wanting to take him the opposite direction of where he wanted to go.

The toddler was close now and the boys had spotted him, the two that had been laid out on the floor getting up as the worn little tricycle approached and Dave was getting a really bad feeling, feet already moving him closer without his say so.

_They wouldn't hurt a baby right? And his moms right over there anyways…_

As soon as he thought it he regretted it. One of the boys stepped aside for the little boy to ride into the middle of them, effectively shielding him from his mother's gaze if she happened to glance over, while another lifted his foot and shoved at the handlebar tipping the trike and three year old with it.

Dave was running before the little boy hit the floor.

A heart wrenching gasp and cry of pain reached Dave's ears, heating his blood and making him so, so _mad_. He didn't think he'd ever felt so angry in his life, especially when the boys started laughing.

Dave barrelled into the middle of them, pushing a ginger haired eight year old aside roughly. "What the hell are you doing?! He's just a baby!" he shouted at them, scowling fiercely.

The three year old was crying, not loud and hysterical like some kids do but rightfully so, his little leg still trapped under the heavy toy still but not moving as he cowered into the grass, the sight of four Dominant boys making the little submissive scared out of his wits.

Dave bent down and pushed the trike away, gathering the boy up to set him on his feet again and assessed the damage. Other than a few scrapes and a bit of dirt, including a smudge on his damp cheekbone he seemed to be okay which soothed that itchy, hot feeling in Dave a little.

He really was a cute little thing with the biggest blue eyes in the world. Man, those things nearly took up his entire _face _as they blinked wet and frightened at him_. _

"He's just a stupid submissive. What do you care," one of the boys sneered and the toddler jumped at the harshness in his tone, pushing himself into Dave's chest and clutching at him with his tiny fingers.

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't do that to anyone," Dave snapped back but he didn't wholly understand. Why because this boy was a submissive did they think they could do what they liked to him? His dad would never treat his mom that way.

"We can do what we want," the ginger scowled. "You're just some stupid girl. Cuddling babies and stuff."

"Yeah I bet he's a submissive too!" the first jeered.

"I'm not a submissive!" Dave growled indignantly, flushing. "Shut up!"

They went to say more when a woman's urgent voice broke over them. "Baby… where are you?" she called panicking.

The four boys looked at one another before bolting and Dave watched them go before looking left and seeing the kid's mom's eyes snagging on them before she was rushing over, loose hair flying behind her.

Dave felt relief so fierce he fell on his butt. The three year old in his arms squawked at the surprise movement and Dave glanced down at light brown hair that reminded him of the colour of caramel.

"Um… you can come out now," he told him awkwardly, hands moving from where they had rested protectively on his little back. Now that the protective urge was dying a bit he didn't quite know what to do with the toddler, he'd never really been around babies before.

The kid peeked up at him through his soft fringe, then back over his shoulder to double check his words before slowly drawing his face out of Dave's top, leaving behind a wet mess of tears and dirt of the material.

"Great," Dave sighed with a grimace as he spotted it.

Kurt seemed to catch on and looked at the spot with the same look of distaste. "Dirty," he said, voice high and innocent.

"Yeah well that's your fault," he told him, trying to be cross but it was hard to with this kid.

To put the cherry on the cake though the little thing actually scowled at him! Tears still drying, just been bullied and hurt and he was scowling at him good and proper like his own mom did when he dug up her flowers to bury treasure.

"I'm _not _dirty," he stated matter-of-factly pushing away from him and crossing his chubby arms over his cotton zip up jacket.

"Ookay?" he drew out in a question, not wanting to set the kid off crying again.

"Okay!" was chirped back like now that was settled everything in the world was right again… well until he remembered just what had happened and those wide blue eyes looked up at him, starting to water again. "They hurted my bike," he mumbled sadly, fingers going into his mouth to gnaw on in a childish habit of comfort. "'N hurted my head."

"Yeah, they were mean idiots."

"Baby!" the woman exhaled finally making it over to them, scooping the three year old into her arms and laying kisses all over him. "I turned my back for two minutes!" she exclaimed. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Dave got up on his feet again, feeling unsure of himself.

"Mummy," the little boy giggled, snuggling closer into her laying his face into her neck and wrapping his small fingers into hair that was the same colour as his.

"What happened, darling?" she asked him, nuzzling his head and rocking him back and forth. "Why have you been crying, baby?"

"'Diot's hurted my bike," he murmured to her using Dave's turn of phrase and the seven year old flushed. Oh no, he was gonna get in trouble for teaching babies bad words wasn't he…

The woman looked down at his turned over trike and then her eyes raised to him. Dave swallowed nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants. "Some guys pushed him over… I just… I mean I never helped them! I just saw from over there and they just did it and I asked them why 'cause he's only a baby-"

"M'not a _baby!_" the kid huffed and his mother hushed him soothingly with a quirk of a smile.

"-they said they did it 'cause he's a submissive and then they started calling me one and I'm _not_-" he was getting red in the face trying to explain himself and his actions when he didn't rightly understand any of it himself.

"It's okay honey, thank you for helping him," the woman cut him off with a grateful smile. "You're going to be a very special Dom someday. Very brave and strong," she complimented and Dave couldn't help but puff up at that even as he blushed.

That was the day he realised he wasn't like all the other Doms around his age at all, but with the way that little toddler and his mother were smiling at him, he didn't think that was completely bad.

* * *

The second time was quite a few years later.

He was in his freshman year of high school and it was a little way in that he began to realise that this was a different world altogether, there were pheromones of both subs and Doms heavy in the air almost constantly and the agenda was very much _not _for learning purposes.

It wasn't that he stuck out or was unpopular. In fact he made the football team and first line almost straight away and that pretty much granted him at least immunity to being harassed even if he hadn't hit a growth spurt and packed on the beginnings of what was going to be quite a lot of muscle.

It was after their first win of the season, the first win in a few years in fact and they had all headed to the local hangout spot, an old abandoned factory building. Dave had never been there before himself and he stayed somewhat on the outskirts of the commotion, nursing a single beer while his teammates went wild with booze and subs or Doms.

It was eye opening to watch. People getting fixes of what they needed without a care for bonds or claims and it made Dave slightly uncomfortable. Even more so when it was turned on him suddenly.

Rhys Taylor was two years older than him, short, with light blonde hair and doe like green eyes, you could tell he was a submissive on first glance with the way he deferred his eyes to the floor consistently and tilted his head to reveal his neck just so.

He sidled up next to him without him noticing at first.

"You played really well tonight, sir," the smooth voice said and Dave snapped his head around to see the blonde glancing up through his lashes.

Sir.

He had never heard _anyone _address him as sir in that tone. As a provocation… no, an _invitation. _

"Uh, thanks… it was kinda a team effort though," he shrugged, eyeing the sub strangely then cleared his throat. "I'm Dave."

He smiled and there was no mistaking it. It was purposefully inviting. "I know, sir. I'm Rhys."

Dave gave him a small smile back and a nod of his head before looking away and taking a sip of his beer for something to do. He could feel those green eyes on him though, expectant and weighted with something Dave wasn't sure he wanted to give in to at all.

"Could I ask you something, sir?"

Dave licked his lips before turning his head back hesitantly. "Sure… and you don't have to call me, sir."

_Actually I'd prefer if you didn't, _he thought.

"But what if I want to, sir?" Rhys asked in a sultry voice. "What if I like it?"

Dave flushed red. There was no denying that this submissive was affecting him. With the sheer submission he was exuding, all the; own me, use me, have me, vibes that were pouring out of his skin. But there was a larger part of him that just wanted him away, that was completely turned off of the idea of doming this sub, who clearly had, had it done before, just for the night.

"You had a question?" he prompted, trying to change tracks.

The blonde bit his lip and tilted his head just that little bit more, stepping closer into his space and filling his nose with his heady pheromones. "I was wondering if you wanted me, sir… I could make you feel so good I promise."

And there it was. That blatant invitation now put into words and Dave wanted nothing to do with it.

He looked around at all the Doms practically feeding off what the subs in the room had to offer, filling a gap and an instinctual need as they kissed and groped and commanded and fucked in some extreme cases.

He didn't want to be like them.

Callous and addicted to when they could get that next fix, trying to fill in the bottomless pit that was the bond they all were denied because of who they were and how much money they had.

Steeling his resolve in the fact of what kind of Dominant he wanted to be, like his father, loving and kind and devoted to the one that was supposed to be his and just his, he met the subs eyes and stepped back shaking his head. "Listen, I'm sure you're really nice and a great submissive. I'm just not looking for that," he explained calmly and clear.

Rhys faltered for a second, face registering disbelief and a little desperation. "But-"

Dave cut him off, making sure to put some Dominance in his tone even though he hated some of the Doms that used that to their advantage. He needed to get this across however. "I said no."

The sub halted in whatever plea or promise he was going to dredge up before looking to the floor and hurrying away.

Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and cast one last look around the room at his teammates, the greedy indulgence they were partaking in… he left without looking back once.

* * *

The third time came closer together than the first and second.

New beginnings.

That's what they all said when the new school year started and you had the entire year to fill in the clean slate with good grades, sport triumphs, new friendships and happy memories.

The school yard, empty during the blazing summer days, packed again, older students watching in irritation at the timid, jumpy freshmen slinking through the hallways, asking for directions and gullibly ending up in wrong classrooms after listening to deliberately given misdirection's as the class jokers laugh their asses off.

Dave never liked that.

In all his years at this ratty, nearly falling apart school, he had never liked first days.

It meant having to get used to things again after spending the summer in the comfort of his own home where he was allowed to be whatever he wanted to be.

He would talk to his dad about what it meant to be a good, loving Dom. He would talk to his mom about what it was that she truly needed from her Dom and what his eventual sub will need from him and how to give him that the best possible way.

He would learn from their interactions, memorize each and every detail of their relationship, cataloging it and promising himself that someday he'll be as good of a Dom to someone as his dad is to his mom even without the security of a bond.

But the summer would always end and he'd have to go back, readjust to the swarm of Doms looking for a willing sub to dominate for a night and fill the gap they refused to acknowledge.

He hated it; the fact that he didn't do that. The fact that they had given up on sending gay subs his way for a bit of fun after they realized he turned them all down.

They joked about it behind his back and with time he was excluded from their boisterous conversations about pliant, obedient subs they owned the night before where he'd just skitter on the fence of their bragging enough to know, consistently and unwavering, that wasn't what he wanted.

The lowered eyes, and whispered agreements.

He hated that too, just because it frustrated him so much and he couldn't properly place why. All the subs he knew were like that: even his mother was quietly spoken, confident in her own way, but always soft and sure. It made him think of Rhys; exposed neck, under the lashes looks, 'sir's' like breaths on his tongue. The blonde had found a steady, well as steady as you could get in Lima, Dom his senior year and Dave was happy for him, even if a little envious that everyone around him seemed to be finding somewhere they at least fit. He always felt like he was standing on the fringes.

The first day of his senior year was no different from any other first day.

He came, said hi to a few people he still had the stomach to call friends and sat down to wait for the first bell to ring to signal start of classes.

The freshmen were milling around, confused and lost and clearly amusing to the upper class jerks Dave had a hard time tolerating.

"Hey, pretty thing. Pick my books up," a voice drawled from behind him, slurred, demeaning and embarrassingly familiar.

He turned around to look at the blonde douche that irritated the crap out of him and found him leaned back in his chair, his books strewn around his feet and a skinny, tiny little freshmen standing frozen in front of him, shoulders hunched under the rude command.

From what Dave could see of him he was pretty short; lean frame gentle and fragile, light brown locks framing the only chubby part of his body, his pale, freckled cheeks. He wrapped thin arms around his own frame in protection, looking like he was on the verge of breaking apart but…

But his eyes… his eyes were what caught Dave's attention; large, blue ones, taking up half of his face and screaming familiarity at Dave that he found hard to shake off.

Whatever timidity his body held, his eyes had none.

Fierce, strong, confident, commanding, feisty,_ blazing_ as he looked down at the rude Dom and turned his cute nose upwards.

"Why don't you pick them up yourself," he fired back and a stunned silence filled the classroom, drawing attention to the bickering pair.

The jock stood up and loomed over the tiny fifteen year old threateningly.

"I am a Dom you filthy little thing and you'll do as I say," he spat but the boy made no move to comply.

"You're not _my_ Dom. And as long as that fact is blessedly true, I don't have to listen to a single word from you. Now excuse me… I'll be late for class," he stated vehemently and turned on his heel to exit the room and head for his correct class, leaving the jock blushing as the entire room laughed their asses off at him.

Everyone, that is… but Dave.

He was too busy staring at the fierce sub that shamed a twice his size Dom without batting a ridiculously long eyelash as long as he was in view, and it was that moment Dave knew that was what he wanted.

Defiance, challenge, excitement.

He knew the boy wasn't it for him as much as his mind told him to claim him because he was so close to what he craved. It was a strange thing to know, no fact or logic behind it, just a feeling. A _knowing._

_Close… but not there completely, _his heart said.

He was beautiful, he was strong, he was unattached and in his reach was what his mind countered. But he reigned his desire in, knowing it wasn't perfect. Something inside him knew, it _knew_… and he decided to listen to it and wait a little while longer until the real thing came.

But in his mind he made peace with the fact that once again he was out of place and it took a tiny thing like that sub to show him that.

That while everyone else praised obedience and servitude, Dave craved stubbornness and character.

He just hoped he'd find it someday.

* * *

The fourth time he feels like his skin just doesn't fit right is when his mother forces a bowtie around his neck, smoothing the lapels of his tux and attacking his slightly overgrown hair with a comb.

"_Moooom_…" he almost whined, swatting her hand away. "Leave me alone. We both know they are just waiting for something to talk about behind our backs so why bother."

He tugged at the constricting collar around his neck and covered in front of her vicious glare; talk what you want but tiny sub or not she was scary as hell when she gave him that look.

"Listen to me young man. We've been thrown into this world and yes, maybe we don't know the rules or the works of it just yet but we will never purposefully give them something to belittle us with. We deserve to have what we have and we will make damn sure they know it. Now, put a smile on that handsome face and go enchant people," she chirped and he scowled at her through the mirror.

"Fine… but I am not enchanting anything just so you know," he raised his voice as she left his room and she snickered giddily.

"Spoilsport." He heard her call back and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered how happy she looked, how beautiful she was in her new clothes and how relieved she was when the signed the check for his tuition without a second thought because they could afford it now.

So she was right.

Maybe they were being looked at the wrong way and maybe they did stick out, but he would do whatever he could to make this easy for his parents after everything they'd done for him.

He tugged at his tux one more time, sighed at the realization it just won't get less uncomfortable and left the room to join the mass of people littering their new living room already.

He descended the stairs slowly, taking in the men who clearly had no issues with how stuffy their suits were or how stiff their dress shoes were, women who wore their gowns casually like they were sweatpants and their gold like it wasn't worth more than Dave's liver on the black market.

He didn't get how they did it.

How they made it all so seamless and easy when he was barely able to breathe as he shook millions of hands, kissed millions of cheeks and blushed a million blushes as people complimented his strong dominance and casually mentioned their unclaimed submissive children.

He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff and he was one casual smile away from tumbling down.

He excused himself for a moment with the pretense of getting another drink and he crossed the room to the little balcony right above the main entrance to the house.

He breathed the crisp air and allowed his mind to shut down for a second as he watched the crowd laugh and talk inside a house that still didn't feel like home to him; they all seemed like they belonged inside it's luxurious walls more than he did.

A movement caught his eye.

A flash of emerald and pearly white as an unknown boy inside the house smiled at something an older lady said to him.

He couldn't be more than sixteen. Lanky, skinny, the last traces of childish roundness edging away from his pretty face.

The boy looked up and their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

Dave stared at how gorgeous he was, how unusual his face was and he was entranced when the boy blushed under his gaze.

He blushed…but his green eyes never ventured to the floor.

He blushed, but he held his gaze defiantly, a proud glint in his eyes making Dave's whole evening brighten up.

* * *

_Fitting into Dalton was almost seamless…or so it felt to Dave._

_The intense admiration his parents earned upon entering the new world made it easier for him to blend in, to feel like he belonged…at least on the surface, he didn't think he'd ever truly feel like he was in his own place._

_His parents set the foundations but his football talent helped him rise to the top in a matter of weeks, becoming the captain of the team._

_His co-players loved him. He had an understanding of them like few other captains had and he had a way of encouraging the subs who were on the team making them fearless and undefeatable on the field._

_Girls and boys alike threw themselves at him and he knew, come The Showing, he would be sharing the spotlight with some of the most eligible Doms, the public waiting for him to pick a sub._

_Dave knew he was never going to bond with a girl for almost his entire life and he knew that now that they came into money, finding a sub would be much easier for him. _

_And in a way it was…somehow…or at least it could have been…_

_If he wasn't so hell bent on those green eyes and that stylish coif on top of a remarkably beautiful head._

_Sebastian Smythe._

_He was everything Dave never knew he wanted. Not until he laid eyes on him._

_Gorgeous, snarky, bitchy, confident and strong._

_But Dave knew how well he would fit onto his lap, into his arms, under his chin…under his skin.  
He knew he would never stop wanting him._

_And he was minutes away from just talking to him and asking him if there was even a remote chance he would want to submit to him, belong to him._

_He knew he would be the best of Doms to the beautiful sub given the chance but he didn't know how to broach the subject. _

_So there he was, another day, sitting at the same table, with the same people, waiting for that slender figure to waltz in gracefully and occupy all of his attention like every day._

_He didn't have to wait another moment because as he glanced up he caught sight of green eyes and that confident smirk entering the cafeteria, the rest of the student body parting like the red sea in front of him._

_Dave stared at him, mesmerized for a second before he realized he wasn't headed for the food but towards the very same table he was sitting at._

_His shoulders tensed and he dropped his eyes back to the suddenly foreign teammate next to him as he tried to cover the fact that he was staring._

_Desperate to join the conversation he realized he was way too late when a shadow fell over his lap and he could feel a presence hovering above him._

_He looked up and gasped unnoticeably when his eyes met those clear emeralds he fell so deeply for the first second he saw them._

_He was raking his mind for something to say, anything to make Sebastian stay when the sub cleared his throat and opened his mouth, the statement leaving his lips enough to make Dave's heart come to a sudden stop._

_"Hi. My name is Sebastian and I want to be yours."_

His teammates whistled and catcalled, knowing how gone for the snarky sub their captain was, but he couldn't force himself to react to them.

The only thing he could respond to was the uproar of dominance under his skin at the sound of those words; at the sight of that magical being he craved voicing the desire to belong to him.

His blood pumped, mind hazed over and fingers yearned to reach out and touch his pale skin.

He stood up and towered over the sub whose body was strong and regal in its stance, but the Dom could sense the shivers running through it as he looked up and locked beautiful green eyes with his.

Sebastian was everything he thought and more, beautiful, strong, fierce, and underneath all of that there was a thrum of submissiveness that got Dave's blood to boil and sing inside his veins, his arms aching to hold him.

He could tell there were people looking at him and he felt a rush of possessiveness as he realized people were staring at _his_ sub, his magnificent boy in a time of vulnerability and openness only he should be allowed to witness.

The Dom in him kicked in and he took Sebastian's hand in his gently, eyes reassuring him he had nothing to be afraid of as he pulled him after himself, out of the crowded room and into the small flower garden outside of the school.

He turned to face the sub who had his eyes turned down and his bottom lip bitten between pearly white teeth.

Sebastian seemed detached, closed off and scared and he felt his heart ache as he realized it was the lack of response from him that made him that way; made the usually larger than life sub cower and tremble as he stood next to him after bearing his soul so bravely.

He couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't be the one to put out the fire burning inside of him, making him stand out from everyone else he had ever met.

"Sebastian?" he called out, voice gentle and reassuring and the sub hummed in acknowledgement but his eyes never glanced further up from the ground making him have a uncomfortable flash of Lima.

"Sweetheart, look at me," he allowed his voice to color in the dominance and Sebastian snapped his head up, beautiful green eyes boring into his own, making him question why he ever found blue eyes attractive when the emeralds in front of him seemed to hold the beauty of the world in them.

"Repeat what you said inside," he ordered gently and the sub in front of him shivered gently, fingers clenching into fists at his sides, eyes narrowing as he took in the Dom in front of him but he remained quiet and Dave took a step towards him, lifting his palm up and cupping his cheek.

"Please," he added after a moment of silence and Sebastian let out a stuttering breath before looking up again.

"I…I want to be yours," he whispered, his stance never seeming so small and vulnerable before and Dave knew he just couldn't keep him tethering on the edge like that.

He smiled, kind and warm and loving as he watched his dream come true as he stroked his thumb across smooth, flushed skin of his cheeks.

He wanted him.

He gave up his independence and the fierceness he was known for to come to him and submit to him and _nothing_ would ever be more precious in his eyes than him.

"You're mine," he said and the sub in front of him gasped loudly, body melting against his own and a single tear ran down his cheek as he buried his face in his neck and molded his body into his strong arms.

Dave wrapped his arms around the lithe body, one arm on the small of his back and the other around his neck, palm cupping the back of his head just above his mark, his soft hair tickling his fingers.

He laid a soft kiss on his temple and swayed them from side to side, his essence rearranging itself to make room for another being that intertwined with him; bravely, completely and forever.

Trembling fingers were clutching the back of his letterman jacket and moist puffs of air were hitting the skin of his neck and the smell of cinnamon was numbing his senses and everything around him was _Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian._

Finally within reach.

Finally there in his arms.

Finally his.

His body fit in with Dave's just as perfectly as he had always imagined and he discretely pinched his forearm to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. It hurt like hell but at the same time, having Sebastian there and _his,_ felt way too good to be true.

"I can't believe you're mine," he whispered and that godlike body cuddled closer to him, shivers racking it and making Dave worried at the sight and feel of him so small and scared somehow.

"I…I can't believe you accepted me," finally came, soft and timid in the way that was so unlike him it unnerved Dave.

"Like I would ever say no to my own dream becoming reality," he admitted with a hint of a smile in his voice to ease the tension.

Sebastian lifted his head at that, eyes wide and hopeful, proud and in love, vulnerable and strong and completely open and trusting and Dave knew he would never ask for another thing in his life now that he had him.

"I was your dream?" he asked charmingly and Dave brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"Since the moment I set eyes on you for the first time. You're perfection, Sebastian," he said gently and the sub in his arms beamed, that familiar cocky smile finally in place when he realized he got what he wanted… again.

But the submissive side of him was still there.

"You were mine too…sir," he allowed the title to fall from his lips easily, trusting and open and Dave tightened his hold on him.

"Well then I'm glad both our dreams came true," he winked and the sub smiled prettily, tipping his head up to look at his new Dom.

Dave cupped his cheek with his warm broad palm and with the slightest of hesitations to really _savor _the moment, brought their lips together.

The first time Dave felt like he was exactly where he wanted to be was when Sebastian kissed him back.


End file.
